Our Bright Light
by Rain Karami
Summary: When Sirius pranked Snape badly Snape is just about to give up when when Dumbldore approches. Although a bit reclulent at first he accepts Dumbldore's offer, after all, what better way to get back at the Marauders them by crushing their hearts? Snape/all?
1. The Paper Doll

This is a Severus Snape and James Potter fanfic. I'm going to try and stay as much in character as I can with James so don't expect him to be all sweet to Severus at first. Snape will be somewhat OOC since this is a … different Snape than usual. Also try to imagine this in manga form if you can, if not then roll with it.

Okay people, this will not be according to the timeline, I'm very sorry alright? I mean it's called fanfiction for something right? So for example, Lucius and Narcissa are with Severus at school, in his year or one older…IT WONT MATTER! I am going to say it again, this is not going to the timeline m'kay? However, don't worry your little heads off, I'm not going to put music into this or any of that, they will not have i-pods or any of the such. Trust me when I say I will do my best so they stay in their timeline but I am not perfect, so if you see something, say something, m'kay?

Please read and review

This is a Rain Karami Fanfic

**Our Bright Light**

Snape was currently in the infirmary, he was there because his skin had turned gold and red, his nose was turned into a big bird beak and his hair had grown to his waist and if possible, was even more coveted in grease than before. The result of yet another prank by that damn James Potter and his bloody followers. He sighed and he tried to get up only to wince in pain and lay back down. Snape had two broken bones, a sprained ankle which had turned red and an ugly shade of purple. When he had been hexed, the force pushed him down the stairs; nobody did anything as he lost consciousness, he supposed they were too stunned.

As he fell into darkness he heard Narcissa Black shouting for Professor Binns. The colors were off now thanks to his charms professor, or one of the seven dwarfs as he liked to call the dull professor in his head, Sleepy. It was a muggle reference so he never told anyone that small joke-except Lily. However, since that day when he made that ridiculous mistake she hasn't talked to him. The pranks have gotten harsher since. Before Potter would prank him because he was a Slytherin and he was friends with Lily. Now they pranked him because he was Slytherin and because of what he said that day. He felt left without a friend in this world…

Snape clenched his eyes shut with that thought. He hated this; this whole place was a big, biased …cold and unfriendly world. The whole school hated the Slytherins and thus Slytherin hated everything. He had seen friendships break apart because of something as stupid as house rivalry; the Gryffindors didn't even give the 1st year Slytherins a chance, they just judged.

_What right does the whole world have to judge us when we can't judge them?_

Although he couldn't say with a clean mind that they were completely wrong. He had seen first-hand the racism and deep rooted hatred some Slytherins had for others. They had been raised that way since birth, you can't change someone as you pleased, you couldn't only make due.

Tired.

That's what he was, tired. He heard footsteps, turned his head away and the footsteps stopped. He knew that it was Dumbledore and he knew he was going to once again ask him to keep quiet about the incident. Just like when he was asked to keep quiet about the incident of when he was attacked by Lupin the werewolf. All Snape wanted was for them to be punished, that little prank of theirs may have had cost him his life, he wasn't going to tell the world what Remus was. If he had then that would have made Remus an outcast, and he out of all people who how that felt.

He sighed. They knew so little of him, they didn't even care.

He too dreamt sometimes, regardless of what people thought. He also wondered, he wondered how life would have been like if he had had been raised by loving parents, if he didn't have greasy hair and a big nose. Sometimes…

Sometimes he wondered what his life would have been like if he had been in any other house but his own. Once he even wondered what it would be like if he were friends with Potter and his little friends, Snape's eyes grew misty and sadness was held within them.

He felt Dumbledore's gaze fall upon him and stared back at him. He saw how he flinched, '_so he does feel guilty about keeping me quiet all the time'_. Dumbledore finally spoke, "I have asked you to do bad thing my boy." He began with a regretful tone, "I have asked you not to seek justice and to keep all this pain and prejudice inside."

Determination glinted in Dumbledore's blue eyes, "I fully intend to make it up to you, my boy."

Curious Severus raised an eyebrow, "And how do you intend to do that Professor?"

"Let me fix you . Tomorrow come to my office, I like lemon drops." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "I will finally give you something that may or may not make your life a little easier." With that he left. What the heck? He didn't even get rid of the hex, oh forget it!

Snape sighed and tried to fall asleep and was on the very verge when Madam Pomfry burst into the room. Snape sneered with disgust as the woman handed him his medicine and after a battle of wills and iron determination Madam Pomfry made him drink his medicine. He had almost spewed the concoction on her but held it down; after all as long as he was healthy it should be fine. Then it was time for his second dose of medicine, now _that_ he never heard before. This time he fought with twice the vigor but in the end Madam Pomfry won again, he had been close though.

That woman was tougher than her petit stature gave her credit for.

That night when he was alone he got rid of the colors that marked his skin, the bruising on his ribs and ankle disturbed and fascinated him but he didn't want them there anyways. Much to his dismay he could not get rid of the rest of the grease that was stuck in his hair. He frowned, if not corrected this would bring about more teasing.

His hair was not naturally greasy, it's just that he spends so much time making potions and testing things out that the chemicals and ingredients clung to his hair and made it greasy. He got his nose from…he got it from his father. He used to have a normal nose with a slight roman curve like his mother's, but his father kept hitting him over and over. He broke his nose so many times as a child that it just stayed like that. Letting out a shudder as he remembered his beatings he shut his eyes. Ugh. He just wanted to stop thinking altogether. He began to count potion ingredients and was soon asleep.

An hour later, while Snape was still asleep the people who cause this incident appeared, The Marauders.

"Shhh! Don't make any noise! Do you want to make Snivellus wake up and start a bloody hissy fit!"

"Oh for crying out loud! Sirius, take Peter back to the dorm, he looks like he's about to piss his trousers." James Potter sighed and rubbed his neck. Next to him was Remus who looked tired weakened. He was still worn out from the full moon last week.

"No way! I got to see how Snape ended up!"

"Fine then! Remus?"

"Urm…Hey, Peter? Um, can you go back to the dorms by yourself?" Remus sent him a look of apology. "I just…I just have to make sure Snape is alright."

"Huh? B-but I-I-I'm scared! W-what if I get caught?" Peter screeched, horrified that his friends would make fun of him he added, "But I can do it, I suppose." With that he turned shyly towards the door and before he completely left the room he glance back at them and found that they still hadn't changed their minds. He shut his eyes and braced himself as he went all the way back to his dorm alone and in darkness.

"Merlin's Pants! Snape isn't as bad as we thought. You see Moony; there was nothing to be worried about!" Sirius grinned at a concerned Moony, concerned for a git like Snape too! Honestly Remus was too nice sometimes.

"We'll see about that." With that Remus cast a small spell on Snape, one he had learned in N.E.W.T Charms. It was meant to show what the body looked like before it was healed and was usually used when aurors wanted to examine beaten women and children who claimed they weren't hurt. It was been first used in the 1700's and was popular with nurses suspicious of their frequent patients who claimed to have "fallen" on a door over and over.

The sight that greeted Remus made him want to throw up. There were bruises and scratches on Snape's face and body. Apparently the fall had been a great one.

"Bloody Hell! He looks worse than before, and that's saying something!" Sirius said quietly. He felt a little guilt, but not too much after all, Slytherins deserve it. The bloody lot of 'em; they were all just a bunch of bastards who care for no one other than themselves, he should know since his entire family was in Slytherin.

"Damn it all." Remus winced and held his breath. He had felt guilty ever since the day when he almost killed Snape, while he was a werewolf of course. Snape always seemed to suffer in silence and would always be the target of their pranks, sometimes it got to the point when Remus wanted to say stop but…his friends…

James was horrified, "Wha…what? Even…even though we like to prank him, we never meant to-to maim him! It was just supposed to show him not to try and talk to Lily! Bloody hell! The git will defiantly use this to get us expelled; now how am I supposed to see Lily?" He shut his eyes and paced back and forth as he ran a hand through his hair in frustration. Lily Evens would be furious even if she didn't talk to Snape anymore.

Remus slowly traced the pink cut bottom lip that belonged to Severus Snape with the tip of his middle finger. He was surprised to find it soft, like velvet and frowned when he reached the area where the cut marred Snape's bottom lip.

"Erm, mate?" Sirius pulled Remus back, "What are you doing? That's Snivillus you're touching."

James just eyes Remus carefully, "Lets go."

Soon they were out and trying to assure themselves that they wouldn't be expelled.

R&R

Thanks for all the comments, yeah im redoing all the chapters. I wasn't satisfied with the story before and I really wanted to improve it.


	2. Me Myself&I Seen Through My Soul's Eyes

The New & Improved "OUR BRIGHT LIGHT"

Thank you ALL for your reviews! Keep them coming!

**OUR BRIGHT LIGHT**

Once he was awake again Snape rolled over and groaned. He had the strangest dream… the…bloody Gryffindors were here? No. Impossible, they would have never missed a chance of hexing him while he was defenseless. Snape thought of this and sighed, he just wished he could be a different person. He blinked, how very out of character. Normally he was content with his life if not a little gloomy. Then he paused and wondered, what would it be like with an easy life? One filled with laughter every day, and to be accepted by others…well, in all honesty he didn't really care about other people but sometimes…

He remembered what his mother used to say when he was young enough to believe her: 'Everyone has a bright light; some just have it closer than others. It's the thing that gives us hope. It gives us strength to go on in hard times, the love that we share. It's all the goodness you can find in your life. Severus darling, can you see your bright light?' Even at that age he hadn't answered her. He had his friend and they often laughed but every time they did, they were looked upon suspiciously, when a group of Hufflepuffs laughed no one even spared a glance at them. Sometimes they were suspicious of each other, that was what made it sadder.

Later on when he was friends with Lily, she became his light, because she was so kind and smart she attracted friends like flies to honey. She was surrounded by so much light that there was only enough room left in the shadows…

He was interrupted by Madam Pomfry who at once began to attack him saying that he was rebelling and that he shouldn't be awake, he wasn't bloody Superman. Now how in the name of Merlin did she know about Superman? Was it not a muggle comic character? Since when was she interested in- his train of thought was cut off when Madam Pomfry shoved a sleeping draught down his throat. Soon he was sleeping like a very broody baby.

Snape woke up and realized he was in the headmaster's room, "Huh? Why am I here?" he began to look around the room and realized he had been napping on the chair in front of Dumbledore.

"Hello Severus, how did you sleep?" Dumbledore smiled kindly. Snape's eyebrows shot up and began to open his mouth when he was cut off.

"Severus I am sure you are curious why you woke up here, yes?" Dumbledore's eyes seemed to twinkle. Snape could only nod while trying to keep the little shred of dignity he had left. The twinkle disturbed him. It did things, that twinkle did. Evil things, he had no doubt about it.

"Yes Professor, I do believe you told me to come up, not that I would wake up here." Snape said in his quiet tone of voice.

"Well, you do remember what I told you yesterday? When I told you that I would make it up for all those times that I selfishly insisted you be quiet about the pranks caused by the Marauders." Dumbledore's eyes showed that he had felt emotional weight for what he had asked him to do.

Good. Let him suffer, just like I did.

"Yes, but how do suppose you are going to do that, sir?" Snape raised an eyebrow. Expelled? Would they be finally expelled? Snape winced inwardly when he thought of Lupin expelled, after all in the later future he would have an impossibly burdensome time trying to find a job and with a history of being expelled it would be absolutely impossible. Oh well, if only Lupin hadn't gotten involved with those Marauders then this wouldn't be happening.

"I have heard your thoughts and have decided that you deserve a reward." Dumbledore's twinkle seemed to be twinkling even more than usual, scary.

Evil twinkles signaled danger; that much Severus knew of the man known as Albus Dumbledore.

"Sir, you have read my thoughts? I do believe that is an invasion of privacy, even if you are a professor." Snape quickly added, "What…what sort of reward are you talking about?" Expulsion? Oh dear Merlin has finally answered him! Wait. This was Dumbledore though; he probably meant something else as a punishment.

The Gryffindor.

"I mean, I know you wish that you could be a…different person, leave behind the painful pasts that left a mark…" Snape immediately thought of his horrid hook-like nose that he had gotten from his fathers' harsh beatings.

"But sir, how do you suppose you can do so?"

Dumbledore smiled, "Ah, Snape you are a…teenager. Every teenager has his and her own ideals and wishes. For example, I wish I was a suave young man in his 20's but I am not, now I could make a potion to do so, but I do not find it necessary. I keep my looks because it makes me, me, and it is a reminder of what I have been through, like this fish looking scar on my bottom, now I got that scar from-"

"It's okay Headmaster! I think I understand!" Snape cut him off before Dumbledore told him more of his…'experience'.

"Yes, well your nose is a reminder of …the muggle part of your life, your father…your mother…" Snape winced. That bloody muggle father of his…disgusting.

"Miss. Black has told me of the James and his friends, the 'Marauders' and how they target you for your connection with Miss. Evans and because of your house. They seem to make references to your hair and nose which because they do not know the history of makes the bullying even more hurtful. It is unfortunate that they are still childish and don't know their limits at times, but I believe that they are good at heart and they, like all, will grow up one day. However, Severus you will have that…constant reminder of your miserable life with you forever…" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled furiously, "Do you wish to change that?

The twinkle was honestly starting to scare him.

Yes.

Dumbledore only nodded as if reading his thoughts, "Then please step this way Severus." He stood up to his full height and led the way to a large passageway to a room where Snape saw Narcissa Black, Lucius Malfoy and Rodolphus Lestrange waiting for him. When they spotted him they calmly walked towards him and they began to look him over.

"Where are we?"

"We, are at a secret place I found as a child, where whatever you need or desire at the moment will appear, but now always how you imagine it to be." Dumbledore smiled.

"It's a wizard salon." Rodulphus said plainly, "Spa, study room, potions set area, etc, etc".

"It's anything and everything."

"Sir…" Snape started but seem unable to complete his sentence, he only looked at Rodolphus, Lucius and Narcissa, and they seemed to support him. Support him on what? Oh-OH, they had heard everything the headmaster said apparently. Rodolphus grinned and ruffled Snape's greasy hair while Lucius only patted his back. Snape noticed Narcissa was quiet when he saw that she was near tears, it was obvious that they just wanted whatever made him happy. Now, Slytherins may be sly, enjoy breaking rules and are very high achievers but a fact that is only known to fellow Slytherins and their friends (whether in their house or not) is that they are loyal in their own way. They don't need to flaunt it, it's just there.

Lucius began to speak first, "Narcissa was going mad! When she heard what happened to you she just about lunged at Sirius Black, she had to be held back by Professor Slughorn! Then she screamed and screamed at that Evans girl, something about how you have tried to apologize but how she's too stubborn to accept-Bah! Who the bloody hell cares! How are you holding up?" Lucius was checking if there were any other wounds that Madam Pomfry may have missed.

Impossible, the woman is like a hawk or a ninja…a medical ninja. Strange thought…

Narcissa blushed and 'hmphed' as she crossed her arms, "She deserved it! Trying to apologize to that horrible girl, Severus you're too nice sometimes! She doesn't deserve you, her kind are the worst. But do tell me, how are you holding up?" Then she began to also inspect him, trust her to fuss over him like a mother hen.

"Yeah mate, you looked messed up, when we came to visit you looked like Godric Gyffindor puked all over you!" Rodolphus unhelpfully added. His three friends glared.

"Thank you Lestrange, my self-esteem has plummeted even further, if possible." Severus drawled.

"Now, settle down. I am going to have you two boys and young lady help me help him. I think that as his final year at Hogwarts he should be able to become someone he wants to be and deserves to be." Dumbledore asked quietly. "I think he needs to see just how special he is."

Both of the boys nodded and they guided Snape to the white chair. "Now wait a second headmaster! I still haven't completely understood. In other words…you're going to give me a make over? Only girls do that-" Narcissa glared at Snape which caused him to become quiet, talking about girls in front of a girl is dangerous territory, dangerous territory indeed.

"Now this may sting a little but if things get too bad, Lucius will stop me." Snape could only nod if he denied she might attack, like a ninja. By Merlin, are all women ninja, that would make sense if he took into account their knack of popping out of nowhere and catching him doing some embarrassing things. Example one, singing in the shower. Now how in the name of Merlin's saggy arse was he supposed to know she was coming up to see what was taking him so long?

Narcissa seemed satisfied with his silence and began to look though a book of makeover spells and Lucius began to take out some potions- hair products it seemed. Just like Lucius. Snape wanted to look at what they were doing but Rodolphus were keeping him busy talking about what they had done after he was knocked out. Apparently they pranked the Marauders so that when they came to dinner their robes turned invisible and they could only notice until the end of dinner when they had already gotten detention and 30 points off each for such offending lack of clothing.

"Hmm… now let's start with the most obvious thing, your nose." Narcissa started to chant and her wand began to glow a soft blue.

"What's wrong with my nose?" Severus asked indignantly, knowing full well how much he hated it himself.

"Every time you see yourself you're always reminded of how your father is at home. You have a huge conk Sev." Narcissa patted his head lightly and continued.

Snape felt Lucius and Rodolphus watching him intently; suddenly he felt a small pain on his nose. He felt it changing and panicked, he needed to see what the ruddy hell she was doing to his nose! What if she made it worse? Snape stopped struggling when he realized that it couldn't get worse, plus this was Narcissa he was thinking about, she never messed up in a spell a single day in her 17 year old life.

Snape thought she should have been Head Girl but she failed a test when she got in a little 'accident' thanks to the Marauders and her wand worked improperly for three questions on her O.W.L s and those three questions was what made Lily Evans Head Girl. Not that Lily didn't deserve it; Narcissa would have misused the power anyways.

"Wait. A little more...a bit more narrow and a little less off the top...perfect!" Snape heard Narcissa mutter to herself.

A perfect nose? Doubt it.

"There! Just fine." Lucius called out and the pain stopped. Curious he tried to touch his nose but Lucius stopped him, "Now his teeth just whiten them and straighten them out Narcissa." Lucius said quietly, "Honestly, you could have fixed that at any moment, it's called _magic_ Severus".

Narcissa flicked her wand and Snape felt his teeth move and cried out with pain. Dumbledore handed him a potion and it quickly numbed him. Now what did his teeth have to do with his 'past scars'? He was beginning to think they were getting carried away with this.

"Finally, his hair!" Rodolphus called out impatiently, "He needs a haircut, the stupid spell made it grow down to his balls! He's a man for Merlin's sake!"

"Oh that. He just needs to use this potion!" Dumbledore handed Snape a think liquid in a brown bottle. Severus could only stare at it for a while and shrugged. He was really apathetic at this point. He was rushed to a bathroom which appeared out of nowhere (was Dumbledore a ninja as well? Hmm he would have to seriously consider that possibility) and wondered who was cutting his hair.

Dumbledore raised an amused eyebrow as he heard screams and Narcissa's voice become shrill, "Your body is so CUTE!"

"What! Narcissa! Don't look!"

"Oh shut it Malfoy! Let the lady have a peek, after all in a couple of years all she will be able to stare at is you, have a little sympathy."

"DAMN YOU RODOLPHUS!"

"...Why me...?" Severus' dismay was evident in his voice.

"Yum! Turn it around Severus! Strut it!"

"I am not 'strutting' anything Narcissa, do you hear me-omph!"

"Huh? Bloody Hell Narcissa! Get off him you bitch in heat!"

"No! Take me Severus! PLEASE!"

"It's more like you're doing to take him! Now get off Narcissa! I will not allow my future bride to shag my friends! That goes for you too Rodolphus!"

"…damn…"

"GET OUT!" Severus promptly threw his demonic trouble making friends out, "It'll cut it myself if I have to! Out! You fiendish sex starved holigans!"

Two hours later he came out with his hair dried and with new robes on. He raised a recently plucked eyebrow (which hurt like a bitch when Narcissa pinched the skin) when he heard his friends gasp and Dumbledore smile broadly, the bastard was amused. Narcissa enchanted some scissors to cut his hair into a side fringe that ended a little off his cheek bone and the rest of his black hair ended a centimeter off his shoulders. His black eyes that normally looked dull and empty were bright with excitement, and the most important thing, the actual reason why he agreed to this in the first place, the little gift he had gotten from his father, was gone. Now Snape had a nose not without its bump but it was different. It was his mother's nose, it curved gracefully downward like a roman woman's so it still had a similar slightly hooked shape but it wasn't permently swollen and crooked and he didn't look like he could attack you with it. He looked pretty much...normal.

"Well Severus, you clean up nice!" Rodolphus grinned.

Snape looked at a mirror and was surprised, with his nose out of the way you could see that his lips had a small pout with a light shade of pink ("Is that lipstick! It bloody better not be!"), his hair seemed soft to the touch and not greasy but shiny. His eyes seemed rather large on his face now, but not ridiculous. Snape had always had clear skin so that wasn't new, but this wasn't. His eyes held a small light in them, but why? What could this makeover possible do for him? Now he really felt stupid, what was he? Some girly little Hufflepuff girl?

Snape bit his lip in excitement and ignored the rest of his thoughts.

The room was really white, he realized. He turned around to see the smiling faces of his friends. The proud glint Dumbledore had in his eyes and Severus held himself with a straighter posture.

_Can you see your bright light, Severus?_

Please R & R

BTW THANK YOU! For everyone who commented, it really helped me. Please keep on reviewing and keep up the suggestions! No flames though. It is okay if you are a little harsh just don't be you know…'BAH THIS SHIT SUCKED AND ITS RIDICULOUS BLAH BLAH BLAH!" please.


	3. Dust Bin For Our Dreams

Thank you all for the reviews! I really enjoy reading them!

Now please read chapter three of the New & Improved **OUR BRIGHT LIGHT**

**Our Bright Light**

James felt his gaze slide over to the Slytherin table and merely raised an eyebrow at the figures that were acting almost friendly towards each other…in fact if they weren't slimy Slytherins, you could definitely tell that they were acting friendly towards each other. He narrowed his eyes; they were most likely plotting some sort of prank.

"Hey Prongs, who's that kid?" James turned to see who Padfoot was talking about; it was just some plain Slytherin. He looked familiar…Merlin's Beard! Was that Snape?

Sirius barked out a laugh, "Looks like Snivillus finally washed his hair, took him long enough!" Remus turned to Sirius in order to scold him as James zoned out.

'Snape looks different and considering the pathetic state he was in before this is a welcomed event. He cut his hair. It looks nice…for a Slytherin' thought James as a minuscule blush formed on his face, invisible to anyone who wasn't staring right at him. 'Why if he weren't a slimy Slytherin or a girl he would almost look cute. James allowed himself to look longer at the Slytherin's direction and caught himself, forcing himself to look away. Did he just snicker? No. Impossible, he only knows how to sneer, smirk and glare so there must be a mistake-there it was again- not that he was looking. Oh! He fixed his nose, so that's why his eyes looked larger but did Snivillus always have such long eyelashes? His lips-BAH! What the ruddy hell was he thinking? It's Snape for crying out bloody loud!'

"mes…ames…JAMES!" James snapped out of his little daydream and turned towards Remus who had his hands at his hips and was looking at him curiously, "What on Earth are you thinking about? I hope it's the DADA class that you missed thanks to your lack of discipline and your need for silly pranks." James opened his mouth to speak but was cut off again, "It better NOT be Snape, he gets bullied around enough and he just got out of the hospital wing yesterday!"

"Oh shut it Mooney, It was just a joke and we Marauders are gentlemen who wait a week before we resume our devious pranking ways." Sirius grinned.

Just then the owls came in to deliver the mail and the packages were dropped on the tables. A large black and brown owl swiftly and gracefully handed on the table, avoiding spilling any drinks or getting it's feathers dirty. James stroked his owl and accepted the packages; he also saw that Sirius and Remus had also gotten some mail, "What did you get Padfoot? More fan-mail?" James grinned.

"No! Well, yes but I also got a letter from my cousin, it seems that Nymphadora can't stop talking about us and misses us terribly. Andromeda also sent us some pictures of Nymphadora, Merlin's baggy pants she grows up so quickly these days." Sirius had a playful smile on his face and passes the pictures to James and Remus.

"Can't blame her, we are after all amazing, gentlmanly, smart, sexy beasts and most of all we are the Marauders. You're right though, last time she was a baby and now she's all grown up and wearing makeup!" James said as he stared at a picture of Nymphadora who had been wearing a pearly lipstick with a lavish diamond necklace, high heels and her mother's dress robes when the photo was taken.

Sirius laughed at another one that had Nymphadora running around in one of Sirius' old quidditch uniforms with a muggle broom in her hands.

"Oh my…" Remus blushed scarlet and refused to let go of one of the mysterious pictures.

"Oh let's see Mooney! What could have our dear Nymph done now that has caused you to blush like James when he tries to spy on Lily as she changes?" Ignoring James' glare Sirius continued to pester Remus until he finally gave in, "I won't make fun okay? Jeez Mooney-MERLIN'S HAIRY BALLS!" Sirius spit out whatever was had been drinking and began to cough.

Startled James peered over Sirius' shoulder only to burst out laughing, "Merlin's beard, she's going to grow up to be quite a heart breaker isn't she Padfoot?" Sirius only glared and huffed and he crossed his arms.

"It says something in the back, 'Nymphadora ransacked an old room in our house and found an aging potion that was meant for an order member to drink and disguise himself as an old man. Supposed to age you twenty years, guess my little Nymph is going to be a beautiful witch no matter what mother says! Ted says hello and has more muggle things for you when you have the time to see them. I have more pictures if you want and have sent you three more. Isn't she stunning?'" Remus fixed his collar and coughed uncomfortably.

The picture consisted of a twenty four year old Nymphadora with her sleeping gown on which would normally be large on her but seemed very small on her developed body. Nymphadora was smiling at the camera in a very mischievous way that reminded them of Sirius when he blew up his cauldron in potions which 'accidentally' splashed some Slytherins. Her heart shaped face was framed by pink waves which reached the floor suddenly changed into a short purple style. She kept blowing kisses at the camera and burst out laughing in another very Sirius-like way.

James could barely stop himself from laughing, especially when he saw the expressions on Mooney and Padfoot's face. "Damn, Nymphadora is going to grow up nicely, if it weren't for Lily I would be asking you for her hand in marriage already!" Sirius' stunned expression turned to one of worry, "You are joking right? You have Lily!"

"Ahhhh…that is true. Mooney however has no wonderful lady as far as we know and nothing is stopping him!" James wagged his eyebrows suggestively.

"No! Remus wait a few years at least! Common, you can have Snape! He's all girly now so keep him until we graduate and …and…SHES ONLY FOUR!" Sirius cried out and buried his head in his hands.

James felt something roar in protest in his stomach, no, not dierrea. Something else.

Snape had nothing to do with his conversation and Mooney will not …YOU KNOW!

Remus glared and attempted to fight of his blush, "Sod off Sirius! I am not interested in Nymphadora and I am not interested in Snape either!"

The thing that had been roaring in his stomach became calm.

"You know, he's decent when you two aren't around and it's just us two in the libery. It's only when you prank him that he acts like a git!" Remus huffed and began to at once place the pictures that Sirius' cousin sent them in order and into an envelope to show Peter later.

James gripped the table hard enough to see that his knuckles turned white. When had Mooney had the time to talk to Snape alone, even in the library? This wouldn't do. Guess the prank would have to be planned earlier than usual. He has to teach Snape not to talk to his friends without his permission. He glared at the retreating figures of Snape, Malfoy, Black and Rodolphus stood up and left all laughing.

He better follow them.


	4. Let The Ravens Come

RainKarami: ok, ok. I know. Summers almost over. And I KNOW I'm a bad human. I know. And I'm…..SORRY! but here it is~ the new chappie of ….Bright Light!

Severus looked over his shoulder once more as he fiddled with his quill. He had begun to notice some changes in Lucius since around a week ago when his parent's had him come home and when he came back….he was different.

No not his looks or anything….just the way his personality changed. It seemed colder, more detached…more dangerous.

And it scared him.

He knew Lucius was watching him, but why?

Severus sighed quietly and shut his book closed, pulling out another one from the pile he had gathered in the libery. Lucky for him the bloody Maruders weren't pestering him at the moment and being all alone with a book on advanced potions working on an essay he knew he would get an O on did relax him.

But something was wrong.

He knew Narcissa had also noticed it, sometimes they would exchange subtle looks when Lucius was around and when he wasn't they spoke in hushed tones.

"How long are you planning to stay hidden here Sev?"

Severus jumped, startled and whipped out his wand; a curse was already on the tip of his tongue. One that causes painful boils to erupt all over the body, saved especially for Potter or Black. Or both.

Severus slowly put down his wand when he noticed it was Narcissa, and discreetly looked about to see if anyone was looking or trying to listen in, "Narcissa, is there anything you need?" he murmured quietly as if to not let anyone who may accidently pass by listen in.

"Severus." Narcissa sat next to him and pulled out a book on herbology and a book on potions, she began to flatten her skirt "something is _wrong_ with Lucius. I can't place my finger on it but I _know_ something is wrong. Have you found out anything?" she asked quietly, lips barely moving as she flipped through the pages of her book.

"no. I've tried to get closer but it's no use. I can't."

Narcissa seemed to frown darkly before opening her mouth just a bit, "It's something bad isn't it? I used to think that maybe…maybe he got into a fight with his parents or that he was just angry at something. But this is too strange." She looked a bit nervous which was saying something since she always was composed, "he's dangerous."

Severus bit his lip.

It couldn't be.

"He won't let me sometimes even be near him when he's changing, and not anything significant, he'll just be pulling on his shirt and he'll flip if we approach him." Severus tried to not think, "maybe it's just a bad time right now."

Please not him.

Narcissa was quiet for a moment, "Severus, what I am going to tell you must never leave these walls…." She looked around once more, "I cannot speak here. Meet me near the forbidden forest at 6."

_Please. _

Snape looked at her somberly and nodded once, "alright."

The silence felt somber for a few hours until they left and began to head towards the Slytherin common room.

"Oi! If it isn't Snivillus!" a voice said from behind them.

Whirling around Severus pulled out his wand and Narcissa was right next to him a curse on her lips.

Severus sneered, "_Potter _and the unwanted Black"

James seemed to bristle and Sirius glowered at them, "you know Snivillus, you think you're too good because you gotten a little makeover," Sirius glared at him, "but I know you're still the same slimy git as always."

Narcissa's eyebrow rose gracefully, "Sirius, do tell why are you heading towards the Slytherin common rooms? Surely not to see me or Severus." She hissed, "so go crawl back to your lion's den and leave us alone."

Severus gave a bitter laugh, "unless he's here to see Regulus."

"shut up!" Sirius barked.

Narcissa gave a slow laugh, "oh no Severus, he hasn't tried to even talk to his brother in a polite form in years. Not since he was sorted into Gryffindor. He's forgotten his own family and adopted a new one." Her face formed a beautiful frown, "the Potters."

Severus sneered even more if possible, "Yes Potter, what _are_ you doing around these parts. Now if you have no real business then _leave"_ he hissed.

James' growled "I see no reason to, eh Snivillus. Where's the rest of the junior Death Eaters? You're precious _Malfoy_? Is he off with some other bloke? Between you two he must want something new to try out."

A dark voice growled behind them, " I don't see how's that any of your business, _Potter"_


End file.
